Jimmy's Big Secret
by MAAFanfic
Summary: Jimmy Neutron had a secret that nobody knew about. He was worried it would lead to embarrassment or humiliation. Unfortunately for Jimmy, his friends and family will discover the secret Jimmy's been hiding. Based of the show of the same name. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing sexual. Rated T.
1. Jimmy's Private Time

**All rights go to Nickelodeon. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing sexual. Enjoy.**

After a long day of school, Jimmy Neutron walked off the bus and entered his house. "Glad I have the weekend to relax. Maybe I can work on some inventions during that time." said Jimmy. "Hey Mom!" said Jimmy. "Yes, Jimmy?" said Judy, Jimmy's mother. "Do you mind if I go to my lab to work on some inventions?" asked Jimmy. "Yes Jimmy, you can. But be back inside by dinner." said Judy. "Okay. Thanks Mom." said Jimmy. Jimmy got out of his house and walked towards his lab. He pulled a piece of hair from his head and used his DNA scanner to analyze it. Once it finished, he entered through the clubhouse and arrived at his lab. Jimmy noticed Goddard, Jimmy's robotic dog, sleeping and said, "Hey Goddard." Goddard woke up and was excited when he saw Jimmy. "It's good to see you too, boy." said Jimmy.

Jimmy sat in his large, lab chair and told Goddard, "Make sure no one comes inside, Goddard. If anyone asks, tell them I'm working on a special experiment." The reason why Jimmy didn't want anyone coming into his lab at this today is because he had a secret. It wasn't a life-threatening secret or anything serious, but it was a secret he wanted to keep to himself. Jimmy preferred to be naked while he worked. He found out that when he was naked, he was able to concentrate better and finish projects at a faster rate. The last thing Jimmy wanted was for his friends and family to find out, because it would lead to embarrassment and awkwardness.

Jimmy soon took off his shoes, shirt, socks, and pants, which only left him with his boxers on. He then pulled his boxers down and threw them in a pile with the rest of his clothes. Goddard used a robotic hand to fold Jimmy's clothes and place them on a table. "Thanks Goddard." said Jimmy. Goddard happily barked and sat near Jimmy. Everything was going well for Jimmy. He didn't have to worry about anyone barging in or interrupting him. Little did he realize, his secret was about to be discovered.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will revolve around one of Jimmy's friends discovering his secret. I'll give you a hint: He's in every episode of the show. I know Jimmy Neutron fanfiction has an infamous reputation (all the sexual stories), but I thought this idea would be interesting and I loved the movie and the show (P.S. I hate Planet Sheen). Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. Sheen Discovers Jimmy's Secret

While Jimmy was busy in his lab, Sheen Estevez was currently walking around the neighborhood. He was thinking about the Ultra Lord marathon he watched about a week ago, until something popped up in his hyperactive brain. "Man, I wish I could hang out with Libby, but she's busy on her vacation. Maybe I can hang out with Jimmy. Yeah, he'll cure my boredom." said Sheen. Sheen walked towards Jimmy's clubhouse and realized he needed some of Jimmy's DNA to get in. "It's a good thing Carl gave me a bag of Jimmy's hair." said Sheen. Sheen took out of a piece of hair from the bag and allowed the DNA scanner to analyze it. Once it confirmed it was Jimmy's DNA, Sheen entered the clubhouse and took the elevator.

Meanwhile, Jimmy was making several adjustments to Goddard. He was still naked, because he thought no one would interrupt him. Unfortunately for Jimmy, he would be dead wrong. Sheen got out of the elevator and looked around for Jimmy. "Why does his lab need to be so big?" Sheen asked himself. He continued to look around, until he spotted Jimmy. "Why is he naked? Must be a private thing." said Sheen. Just as Sheen was about to walk away, Goddard started to bark. "What is it Goddard?" asked Jimmy. Jimmy looked up and saw Sheen looking at him. "SHEEN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" asked Jimmy. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or go on an adventure, but I can see you're busy." said Sheen. Jimmy immediately covered his privates and asked, "How did you even get in here?" "I borrowed some of your hair from Carl." said Sheen. "Oh. That explains things." said Jimmy.

"Why are you naked in the first place?" asked Sheen. "You promise you won't tell anyone." said Jimmy. "I promise." said Sheen. Jimmy took a deep breath and said, "The reason why I'm naked is because I work better this way. I finish my projects faster and I concentrate better. I didn't want to tell anyone, because everyone would think I'm weird." said Jimmy. "Jimmy, I don't think you're weird. In fact, I do the same thing." said Sheen. "What do you mean?" asked Jimmy. "Whenever my dad, grandma, and little sister are out of the house, the only thing I wear is my Ultra Lord underwear." said Sheen. "You only wear your underwear when no one's around?" asked Jimmy. "Yep. I tried walking around naked a few times, but I realized it would be too risky." said Sheen. "Is that why when the "pants incident" happened, you were so comfortable walking around in your underwear?" asked Jimmy. "Exactly." said Sheen.

Jimmy thought about it and said, "Wow. I thought I was the only one who did such a thing. I'm glad I'm not the only one." "Hey Jimmy, do you mind if I use your computer, because I have to do something on it." said Sheen. "Sure. Knock yourself out." said Jimmy. "Another question, do you mind if I take off my clothes too?" asked Sheen. "Of course, it's only fair." said Jimmy. "Sweet!" said Sheen. Sheen took off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants, leaving him in his purple Ultra Lord underwear. He went to a nearby computer and started typing. "What are you working on?" asked Jimmy. "Oh, some Ultra Lord fanfiction." said Sheen. "Fanfiction?" asked Jimmy. "Yeah, I have to do something with my time." said Sheen. Jimmy didn't question Sheen about the topic anymore and he continued to work on Goddard.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This story will mostly consist of Jimmy and Sheen, but I will add more characters in the future. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
